Fun Summer
by your loverrr x
Summary: Hermione and Harry visit the Burrow for the summer. Ron and Hermione like each other. RHr and HG.


Disclaimer: I disclaim:-)

* * *

Hermione! Wake up, Hermione." someone whispered gently into her ear. Hermione sat up, stretched her arms, and yawned. While doing so, she kind of hit the whisperer in the face. 

"Ow!"

Hermione turned around. The whisperer was Ron. He was holding his nose, and his ears turned red.

Hermione gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry Ron! I didn't mean to hit you! Are you alright!"

"I think so." Ron said, and took his hand from his nose."Is it bleeding?"he asked her.

"No. But your ears are red." she said, and giggled. Ron blushed, and his ears turned even more red, making Hermione laugh even harder.

"Wha's going on?" asked a tired looking Harry, who appeared in the door way, yawning.

"Long story, no time. I'm starving, let's go eat breakfast." Ron said. Before he could leave Hermione's bedside, she grabbed his wrist while his stomach let out a loud growl.

"You are always hungry, and there is still time. So, Harry," Hermione said,"Ron whispered in my ear, which made me wake. I stretched my arms and yawned, and accidentily hit Ron in the face, and his ears turned red while holding his nose. I said sorry, he said it's ok and asked me if his nose was bleeding, I said no, and that his ears turned red, and I giggled. Then his ears turned more red, which made me laugh even harder. The you came in. Ok now we can go and eat."

Ron let out a sigh of relief, and he and Harry left Hermione alone in Ginny's room. She was staying at the Burrow for the summer, as usual. She looked at Ginny's bed. It was empty. _"She must be down stairs eating."_she thought. She pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She turned on the light and brushed her brown, curly hair.

"'Mione, are you coming or what?" Ron called from the foot of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she called back. She ran down the stairs, and tripped over Fred's foot.

"_Oof!_"

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione didn't see ya there. You all right?" Fred asked her.

"Oh I'm fine. Don't be sorry, I didn't see your foot." said Hermione, holding her now aching head. Fred gave her his hand, which she took with her free hand, and he helped her up. Mrs. Weasley had cooked eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. She sniffed the air. _"Delicious!"_ she thought.

"Ah, Hermione, good morning. Sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked, setting down a plate with food in front of Hermione.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley. Yes I did sleep well. Hey Ginny, George, Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill, Charlie." she said, then looked back at Bill and Charlie. "Bill, Charlie!"

"Yes?" they asked in unison.

"Oh I forgot to mention last night, dear." answered Mrs. Weasley. "They are visiting us for the weekend."

Hermione stuffed her mouth with food, then realizing she looked like a pig, chewed slowly and swallowed. Seeing her, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny laughed. Hermione blushed softly and giggled. Then there was complete (well not exactly complete) silence.

Breaking the silence, Fred said, "Anyone wanna go to the lake?"

George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all nodded. All of them had finished their breakfast. Hermione and Ginny went upstairs to get changed. Hermione had to rummage around in her trunk, since she had carelessly threw her things in there when she had left Hogwarts for the holidays. Seeing the bottom piece of her bikini, she pulled it out. Then found the top. She ran to the bathroom to get changed. Her bikini was a dark grey with blue and green stars. When she got back into Ginny's room, Ginny had just finished tying the strings on the top. Ginny's bikini was red with white stripes.

"So, Ginny, is there a certain boy you want to impress?" Hermione asked.

Ginny blushed saying "Sort of. You?"

Hermione shook her head. They went down stairs and slid out the back door, to find the boys jumping in the water and splashing each other. Both girls cleared there throats loudly, getting the boys' attention. Ron and Fred were starring with his mouth wide open at Hermione, while Harry was starring at Ginny. Then pushed Ron and Fred's jaw's up. Hermione and Ginny jumped in at the same time, then Hermione snuck up to Ron and tickled him.

"AH!" he screamed, and starting howling with laughter. Harry tickled Hermione which made her stop tickling Ron, Ginny tickled Harry which made him stop, turn around, and dunk her. Then Fred and George started to tickle Hermione and Ron, and Harry joined in on tickling Hermione.

"STOP! STOP! _STOP!_" Ron and Hermione screamed. Fred, George, and Harry stopped, leaving Ron and Hermione gasping for air. Then everyone else swam around. Once everyone was underwater, Ron whispered into Hermione's ear, making her jump.

"Come with me I want to show you something." He took her arm and led her to a waterfall.

"It's beautiful!" She said.

"That's not all." he said and led her to what seemed like a cave that was hidden by the waterfall. Hermione gasped. She suddenly felt so...relaxed. She was really stressed by the homework that she was given, which is saying something, since she loves homework. And now she was in this cave that was so peaceful with Ron.

Ron was standing really close to Hermione. He really liked her and all, but he wasn't sure how she felt. _"Only one way to find out."_ he thought. He swam to where they were face to face, still close. Then, he kissed her. She kissed him back. And about 5 minutes later, they broke apart. Ron and Hermione were both blushing. Ron's ears turned red, and Hermione giggled. Then he asked her,

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione gasped.

"Oh I knew it. You don't like me more than a friend I--" he said, then she interupted him by putting her finger to his lips.

"Yes Ron. I would love to be your girlfriend." she said. He was shocked. Then she pulled him into a kiss. A very long kiss.

10 minutes or so passed by. Hermione broke away. When she did, Ron looked behind her.

"Oh no." he said softly, and Hermione turned to see. Standing there was Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George all laughing, saying "They are finally together!" Ron and Hermione blushed. Ron and her were snogging for so long, they hadn't notice them come in. Fred and George high-fived each other, while Harry and Ginny whispered in each others ears. Then suddenly Ginny squealed.

"YES, HARRY, I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she screamed. Then they were snogging, and it was Ron and Hermione's turn to laugh and say "Finally." But then Ron had stopped.

"Wait," he said, "WHAT!" He started to run (actually I should say swim) towards Ginny, bellowing. Ginny took a deep breathe, went underwater and swam away. Harry did the same. Hermione, Fred, and George were laughing.

* * *

"Bye! Bye! See you winter vaction!" Hermione was saying from the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were going back to Hogwarts. They finally found an empty compartment. Ron sat down next to Hermione, and Harry next to Ginny. Then Harry and Ronsnogged Ginny and Hermione (as in, Harry snogged Ginny, and Ron snogged Hermione). 

_"I finally have my dream man!"_ Hermione and Ginny thought.

_"I finally got the nerve to ask her out!"_ thought Harry and Ron.

And that's that, and the story is over. Please, R&R!


End file.
